Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by Anti-Carly
Summary: A hot blooded Klingon and a stone cold Vulcan.  We might have something here.  My summaries really are terrible, please preview it inside, you might like it. Thanks :D  Revised/Changed/Edited!


**Ok so I hope this story does well, it's my first 1 chapter complete story. I'll have my OC in it. She's Klingon, and stands about a head shorter than Spock. Her name is** **M'Valkara. The rest about her will be in the story. Enjoy! :D**

Entering the bridge is the captain, an accompanying officer and a new ensign. Captain Kirk, "Crew may I have your attention, a new ensign has come aboard our family ship. I expect you treat Ensign M'Valkara as our own." She comes forth with a sly smile as she takes a look around the bridge, then she spots Spock. Her face turned into a full-fledged Klingon scowl. Spock caught the glare and held her gaze. Captain Kirk, "Is everything alright Ensign M'Valkara?" She snapped out of her daze, M'Valkara, "Yes sir everything is fine, thank you." Shooting another glaring back at Spock, she took her place at the back front control panels.

Later in the corridor M'Valkara walks alone until she notices that that Vulcan is following her. She starts to speed walk. Still gaining on her, she comes to a jog. Too late he intercepts her and she lets out an exasperated sigh. M'Valkara irritated, "What?" Spock excusing the rude greeting goes and asks, "Observing your facial features and sudden rise in blood pressure I conclude you have an issue with me, I advise you to keep it out of the way of our professional business." M'Valkara, "Sure whatever Vulcan, just stay out of my way." She tries to shove past but Spock grabs her arm. She stares down at that and yanks free. M'Valkara, "Don't touch me Vulcan!" Spock, "I will not take this kind of disrespect upon this ship, fix the situation or be transferred, do you comprehend Ensign M'Valkara?" M'Valkara mutters, "Yeah sure whatever *Vulcan*." She marched off to do her training as Spock looked after her with that cold stare.

As M'Valkara entered her quarters after 3 hours of engine process training she collapsed into a chair until suddenly she heard the com-badge sound in with the captain's voice. Captain Kirk, _"Ensign M'Valkara you are needed in the transporter room ready to be beamed down to __Regulus III." _She let out an exhausted sigh and responded, "Aye aye Cappin'." She made her way down to the transporter room. She saw Spock ready and waiting and she hunched over. M'Valkara took a moment to regroup and she reluctantly stood atop of the transporter positioning herself to beam down as she crossed her arms. Scotty, "2 to beam down."

They both beamed down to the star academic surface. M'Valkara, "So Vulcan what are we here for?" Spock, scanning the area, "We're at this location to give a sweep upon the surface of this portion of the planet to see if it's stabilized and safe for the students." M'Valkara thought(I now wonder if he talks just to hear his own voice). She muttered, arms still crossed, "It seems stable to me." She took a step with her right foot and the ground started to open up and she started to fall in.

Spock swiftly snatched her up and planted her back on safe ground. She starts to breathe, panic stricken, as Spock smoothly reports, _"Regulus III is at the moment unstable Captain, I'll insert a platelet securer to take hold of the breakages and earthquakes." _Captain Kirk,_ "Commence that operation Spock, Captain Kirk out." _After that he noticed that he was still gripping the front of M'Valkara's uniform, he abruptly let go. Spock, "Are you capable to make it back to the ship safely?" M'Valkara, "Huh…Oh sure yeah, seems like you have this all handled don't you Vulcan. Why do you need my help, all I can do is find the trenches and earthquakes by falling right into them." Spock, "Your assistance is needed, it was just a coincidental accident." M'Valkara, "Empty words from an empty soul. Fine I'll beam back up, I don't want to disturb your heroic and honorable workings sir." She tapped her com-badge and demanded, _"1 to beam up." _Spock held a rising stream of anger and annoyance and pushed it away.

After a short restless night M'Valkara sluggishly awakes and prepares herself for what today may bring. She looks in the mirror fixing her sloppy appearance and tries to make sense of why her night was so terrible. Many new logical and emotional thoughts and distracting devices coursed through her brain. It made her more irritated and more frustrated than usual in doing her tasks. She had no idea why this happened, finally she finished and reported to the bridge and took her station. As the peace seemed to be kept for the moment, it was suddenly broken by 4 formations beaming onto the bridge.

They were 4 rouge Borg drones. Immediately the whole crew started to attack. M'Valkara lunged at one from afar tackling him to the ground. It turned into a skirmish among the ship. M'Valkara was wrestling with one and they tumbled into the turbo lift. Spock took on 2 smaller Borgs as the Captain took on the bigger one. As soon as they were ashamedly beaten, people started to notice of the missing in a Borg drone and M'Valkara. Suddenly M'Valkara came flying in, grasping wires and some skin, as she crashed into a panel. All eyes were on her until the drone wandered in missing his vital arteries and energy wires. He collapsed and imploded. Her fellow crew rushed to assist her but she became stubborn and waved them away. Captain Kirk, "M'Valkara shall you report to sickbay?" M'Valkara, "No Captain I'm perfectly fine, nothing's wrong. Though I request permission to report to my quarters." Captain Kirk, "Permission granted."

M'Valkara sorta hobbled to her quarters. Once inside she collapsed halfway on the table, painfully gasping for air. She moved towards the mirror and unzipped her uniform to find black and purple bruising as well as burns. She also noticed her lower back was in turmoil from being injured by her crash landing. She zipped herself back up, took a moment and returned outside with a stone face.

At Ten Forward M'Valkara sat head down with one arm out stretched holding a blood-wine drink. Nurse Chapel came in. Chapel, "Hi, I'm Nurse Chapel…are you ok?" M'Valkara lifted her head and hastily said, "Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just uh, still shaken up from the little battle we had earlier. Chapel, "Oh that's right, I had examined all who were in that fight, but you, do you need medical attention?" M'Valkara, "N-no, no, I'm good." Chapel's com-badge sounded in for her to report to sickbay because a patient came in feverish. Chapel, "Gotta go, duty calls, come to me if you need any help." She left and M'Valkara saluted good-bye. She got up but fell down instantly, her lower back gave out. Nurse Chapel ran back in and aided her to sickbay.

McCoy, "I see that you have a fracture in the 1st layer of your lower spine." M'Valkara was laying on her stomach, uncomfortably, on the table slab. "M'Valkara disgusted, "So, how are you going to fix it?" McCoy, "I asked a specialist to assist me." M'Valkara, "Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Spock walks in. M'Valkara attempts to rise, "Oh hell no!" She only managed to hurt herself even more. McCoy, "Stay put Ensign M'Valkara, I'm not sure about this grudge or this childish thing you seem to have against Spock, but he possesses something that I don't possess that can alleviate your pain." "Oh yeah what?" She asked/demanded. McCoy, "He possesses electrical pulses in his synapses that can take away muscle tension and damage for beings like you and me." M'Valkara said a little freaked, "I don't like where this is going." McCoy, "Lt. Spock shall massage the area that is most disturbed, this won't heal it completely, but it will for the most part help." M'Valkara thought of protesting but could see no other way around it.

Spock unzipped the back of her uniform down to the end of her lower spine. M'Valkara snapped, "Just don't touch anything!" He started to 'massage' her lower back. M'Valkara, with all her might, tried to hold back a klingon sounding purr or churtle. It felt like a whole ton of weight lifted off her back and all tension left her body. Soon it was over and he zipped her back up, she sat up without any hesitation. M'Valkara hopped off the table and commented, "Wow, McCoy was right, you should specialize in massaging more often, maybe open up a little spa in the corner of this ship, do something with your life and time." And with that she left. McCoy, "Seriously Spock how do you put up with that crap?" Spock just remained silent raising an eyebrow.

Later on M'Valkara is in her training room brushing up on her Klingon fighting skills, also wearing the correct wardrobe to fit the occasion. Spock enters in on her. M'Valkara, "What is with you coming near me all the time? Spock, "You have an order from the captain to repor-" M'Valkara interrupted, "If you win against me in a battle I'll hear what you have to say." Spock, "That's an unprofes-" she tried to kick him and he ducked. Spock, "This is against your dut-" she tried to kick him again. So seeing no other way out of this he engaged in this childish battle.

M'Valkara tripped him with the swipe of her foot and he fell. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She threw him aside and he lunged forward. She swatted him back but Spock gave a short jab to her stomach and she tumbled back towards the floor. Spock pinned her down to the mat. She started to moan a bit, painfully. Spock had a slight hidden fear that he re-injured her lower back, however she began to show no signs of pain. Spock still held her pinned to the ground, she made a desperate attempt to break free, but it made no avail. Spock raised his hand off her arm, but as he did M'Valkara flinched, snapping her head aside and shutting her eyes at his hand motion. Spock seemed puzzled by this and he climbed off of her. He extended his hand to help her up, but she batted it away. M'Valkara, "Vaaaaaaaaaaaa!"(A klingon sound meaning annoyance or frustration) M'Valkara, "Fine Vulcan what is it that the captain wants of me?" She said sitting somewhat on the ground. Spock, "You are ordered to report for more training in the medical department." M'Valkara sped out past him. Spock began to replay the scene when she flinched away from him. He then remembered abusive memories and dreadful emotions flood his head, not his own, very strange. Spock, "Interesting". He suppressed them and headed back to the bridge.

M'Valkara limped in the corridor trying to reach her quarters. She barely made it to the door when Spock noticed how irregular her posture and facial expressions were. He approached her. M'Valkara grinded her teeth, "What do you want Vulcan!" Spock, "Examining your facial expressions and body language it appears to be that you are in a tremendous amount of pain." M'Valkara grimacing, "Leave me be Vulcan." Her door opened and she walked in a few steps but collapsed. Spock came to her side. He noticed her tight gripping on her stomach. He started to unzip her uniform. M'Valkara fought him, "What are you doing?" Spock, "I've observed on how frequently you clutch your stomach, ever so often grimacing. Let me analyze your injuries." She refused but he pressingly persisted. She revealed her bruises and burns, which now have gotten infected and swollen. Spock coldly said, "I'm escorting you to sickbay immediately." M'Valkara whined, "Please no, I have a medical kit in its protective case over there, don't take me to sickbay." Spock, "Upon seeing your current state you'll need experienced medical attention." M'Valkara argued, "Aren't you experienced?" Seeing that this argument will go on without end and time was running short, he decided to operate on her there.

He grabbed two cloths one for him and one for her to bite on. Spock, "Bite down on this cloth to suppress your screams, I will be lacerating your burns." She did as told and he began to tear into her many burns. She started to scream a bit, groan, whimper, and all that crap. It was very hard to single out one burn at a time since most burns had more on top. He scooped out the infection and injected multiple medicines into her open wounds. She had grabbed Spock's arm in a pain reflex. So both felt the pain and agony. Soon he started to sew her up. M'Valkara was so exhausted and breathing heavily from what had happened. He zipped her back up and carried her to her bed. He gently set her down and said, "You shall stay here and rest, I will tell the Captain that you had collapsed in exhaustion from dehydration." He started to leave but he suddenly picked up a small hushed 'thank you' from her, stopping a bit to analyze this. He left taking the 1st aid kit and cloths.

The next day M'Valkara walked onto the bridge. Captain Kirk, "Ah, Ensign M'Valkara, are you well enough to par take in your duties." M'Valkara, "Of course Captain." She walked around to her panel but Spock privately ordered her. "Ensign M'Valkara, I advise you to go and rest in your quarters, you aren't well enough to return to your duties." M'Valkara, "I'll be fine Vulcan." Captain Kirk, "Is their a problem here Mr. Spock?" Spock, "No captain." Captain Kirk, "Good, then both of you assume your duties." Both acknowledged the Captain and went to work.

Later Spock was working inside of his quarters until McCoy entered leaning over Spock's desk. McCoy with a goofy smile asked, "So Spock, why'd ya keep M'Valkara's injuries away from sickbay and decided to take care of her yourself the other day?" Spock, "I haven't the knowledge in what you ask McCoy." McCoy, "Spock, there is no use in lying to me, I saw you come out of her quarters holding a medical kit and bloody cloths. May you explain?" Spock, "I was only doing emergency procedures." McCoy, "Away from real medical attention and taking it upon yourself in treating Ensign M'Valkara, what's up?" Spock, "Please leave my quarters and my presence, I have no use for such invalid, probing questions at the moment."

McCoy slid across Spock's desk and folded his arms, "Spock, as a doctor and a friend I notice things, even if you are vulcan. And for a fact I know that you might have a slight bondage or affection towards M'Valkara." Spock seemed to glimmer with a sense of annoyance but it rapidly dissolved. McCoy, "Spock if you do feel these things, go for it, it could be better than you think, don't always try and cover it up." He left and Spock resumed his work ignoring McCoy's plea. As he continued to work he noticed his mirror tremble and quiver. He walked towards it, quickly it stopped. He then thought it must be the ship passing by a meteor belt or something. He resumed back to his work once more.

Later M'Valkara crawled into her quarters and passed out in her bed. She had weird dreams of Spock all night for some strange reason, but there was one in particular that stood out. She was back practicing her battle techniques. Spock was there. They started to fight, but not seriously, more like play. They fell back into the position before, on the floor Spock had her pinned. Their faces came closer and closer until they locked lips, one on top of the other. M'Valkara jolted awake, realizing the dream, she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

In the morning she saw Spock and felt a tad bit weary with him in her sight. She also was beating back this recurring feeling, was it adoration, affection, _love_? (Stupid dream!) she thought. She fought with every ounce to put that out of her mind and from infecting her heart. Thankfully she was told to repair a hatch in one of the Jefferies tube away from the bridge. She lay with her legs slightly splayed apart facing the entrance to the Jefferies tube so she can grip onto something without using her hands so she could fix the problem more smoothly. Her head was in the far end of the tube, and the noises she heard were muffled, except for Spock's voice. He entered in. Spock, "Ensign M'Valkara?" "Ow!" In being startled by his booming voice she bumped her head and she tucked her legs in towards her chest automatically. Spock noticed this motion thinking illogically of it. M'Valkara emerged from the tube. M'Valkara dramatically staccato like asked, "What-is-with-you-al-ways-both-er-ing-me Vulcan?" Spock, "1st and foremost I can not allow this disrespectful name you've bestowed upon me any more, as your higher officer you shall refer to me as Lt. Spock, understood?" M'Valkara bit her tongue, "Whatever you say Vul- I mean Lt." Spock, "The captain wants us to meet in Holodeck 5." M'Valkara, "And why's that?" Spock, "He did not say."

They both walked down the long corridor and reached Holodeck 5. They entered to see nothing and no one there. Suddenly the doors shut behind them. Spock attempted to open them but it failed. Then suddenly a voice sounded, it was the captain. Captain Kirk, "We've noticed the conflict and emerging emotions between you two and we've decided to help bring it together." McCoy, "And the only way to do that is lock you in a room together until progress is made." M'Valkara looking upward and around, "This ship is insane." Captain Kirk, "Lets start off in why do you hate Vulcans M'Valkara?" M'Valkara, "None of your business." Then McCoy came on, "If either of you fail to cooperate we'll use forceful precautions." M'Valkara dared to say, "Try me." The scene changed into a dark, damp swamp. Then a black swarm of disease struck them. She couldn't breathe well and her body was in ear splitting pain. Spock had little effect on the matter, he hypothesized that it was meant mostly for her. He came over to help pick her up but as he did he was met with shocking pain and was sent little ways back.

M'Valkara gasped, "Fine..I'll tell you." The program ceased and she felt relieved of the plague. M'Valkara started to speak but the captain sounded in again. Captain Kirk, "Not to us, to him." She gave a long pout and turned to Spock. M'Valkara, "I hate Vulcans because my master showed disrespect in what they do and how they function and I guess he brain washed me into hating that particular race as well." Spock surprisingly asked, "This master you refer to, did he abuse you?" McCoy, "This is good, keep going." M'Valkara ignoring McCoy, "My parents thought that having a child would slow them down in becoming warriors, so they abandoned me. Then that's when my master found me and took me in. He was kind, but very short tempered. When he taught me about fighting, he wasn't very, oh how do I put this…accepting of losers. So if I lost, which was often, he'd beat me and tell me, 'that's what happens to losers like you'. And whenever I had an injury or got injured he ended up making it worse. If I showed any sign of pain or asked any type of plea in treatment he'd give me a reason to beg and feel real injuries about, as he put it. So I guess that's why I hate medical attention too." _Silence._

The captain finally spoke, "Oh and uh Spock, tell her how you feel about Klingons or about her even." The scene changed into a sunset forest clearing with a picnic set out. Spock brimming with disgust, "Illogical, I don't nor do I have any feeling towards anyone but my duties." McCoy, "Alright if you want to play it that way." The scene changed to a gray atmosphere like realm. Many, many warriors, bulging I might add, came forth to attack Spock. M'Valkara was held back by two of them as she watched and shouted 'stop' and 'let me go'. Spock fought as many as he could and fended them off for a short time. He glanced at M'Valkara and made his way over to her. But three warriors charged at him and Spock was slashed in his chest and in his back. M'Valkara screeched, "Spock! Stop! Please!" Tears came down her face. That was the 1st time she ever said his actual name. Shocking both the captain and McCoy, the scene turned back to the picnic. Spock laid there bleeding, and magically a 1st aid kit appeared. M'Valkara rushed over and tended to Spock's wounds. He was half unconscious. She ripped off his shirt and saw nothing fatal. She disinfected the wounds and wrapped him up.

Spock sat up straight to see M'Valkara exhausted and disturbed. She started to faint and she to fell backward but Spock grabbed her hand, pulling her back up. He put her in his lap cradling her, then he grabbed one of the glasses of wine. Spock, "Here drink this." M'Valkara pushed it away. Spock, "M'Valkara please drink this." And that's the 1st time he said her name without any title in front of it. She took a few sips and she rested in his arms. Spock, "So, the truth comes out. I try to ignore and contain my emotions, but in the end I lose to this one in particular, always." M'Valkara half smiled. M'Valkara, softly asked, "How'd you know about my abusive master?" Spock, "All the times I've touched you, I gain your thoughts and memories." M'Valkara, a light bulb went off, "That's right, your species can mind meld, how stupid of me to forget, it all makes sense now."

They put each other's hand on the other's face and kept it that way, bonding and melding. By now Captain Kirk and McCoy have exited the holodeck and are waiting outside for them to emerge. M'valkara started to drift off until she felt something. Spock was kissing her, this went on for some time. Soon they arose and exited the holodeck. As both are walking down to the corridor to sickbay as M'Valkara is around Spock's waist, they confronted Captain Kirk and McCoy. Captain, "L-listen Spock, buddy, you must understand why we had to do what we did." McCoy, "Yeah I mean you both seemed miserable and we attempted to play match maker." Spock, "Upon this event I would report you to Starfleet for mutiny, however seeing that the outcome proved positive, and no extreme harm was made I'll drop the charge." The Captain and Doctor seemed relieved and the new couple made their way towards sickbay.

As M'Valkara waits to be released from sickbay Spock returned to his quarters. Spock took a look at himself in the mirror to self examine his wounds and appearance, however a different yet resembling reflection looked back. The 'reflection' came out of the mirror. Spock, "You, my parallel self clone, explain the events in how you are present standing within my universe and quarters." Mirror-Spock, putting his hand on the mirror, "This mirror like many others in space have succumb 'weather erosion'. Meaning many ions and ion storms have been attracted to the structure of human mirrors, so I've finally conducted away through them in traveling between universes undetected. By arranging the ions in a certain code like order, I'm permitted to use mirrors as portals." Spock hauled off and tried to overcome his double. Mirror-Spock quickly grabbed a chair and broke it over Spock's head. Mirror-Spock dragged him away, nice and safe, he then entered the bathroom. He gave an attempt to shave his goatee, the best he could do was leave a rugged complexion. Then made his way to sickbay.

M'Valkara sat there waiting for the doctor to return. Then Mirror-Spock came in. M'Valkara, "Spock! Come to check on me eh? Couldn't keep away from this." She pointed at herself. He gave her a vulcan pinch and abducted her off the ship. Doctor McCoy returned to see no one present. McCoy, "Ensign M'Valkara? He demanded, "Computer report Ensign M'Valkara's whereabouts." Computer, "Ensign M'Valkara is not aboard the Enterprise." McCoy started panic and he sped towards the bridge.

Later M'Valkara is seen strapped to a chair in a dark room. Mirror-Spock, "Ah, you're finally awake." Ready to participate?" M'Valkara, "Spock is that you? Mirror-Spock "Wrong! I'm his mirror image, from a parallel universe, as you are in now." M'Valkara, "So what do you plan to do with me cretin? Torture me, kill me, what?" He came close and untied her. M'Valkara, "Ok, what is this?" Mirror-Spock, "1st I'll give you a chance, if you win in a battle against me, I'll let you go." M'Valkara, "Oh you little copy cat, come here!" She lunged towards him, he moved away. He swatted her down to the floor. She tripped him and was about to give a blow to his temple but he caught it. He gave her the most fearsome punch to the eye, it broke her skull surrounding it. She shrieked. He kicked her in the ribs, breaking 5 of them. He then stood her up and hair pulled her to her seat. He tied her back up. Mirror-Spock close to her face, smugly said, "You lose, and you know what that means." She spit in his face. He grabbed his agonizer and shot her with it. She howled with pain. He gave a laugh, and smacked her across the face with the weapon.

Spock finally came to and ran to the bridge. Captain Kirk, "Spock, where have you been?" Spock, "We must locate Ensign M'Valkara, the parallel image of my character has abducted her." McCoy, "She isn't on the ship, maybe he took her to his universe, would you know how to get to it Spock?" Spock, "Actually his portal was through my mirror located in my quarters, I hypothesize I could attempt the same parallel travel through it as he had." Captain "Then lets go, we can't just sit around with tribbles in our pants, come on!"

Spock after many combinations of secret ion codes put his hand on his mirror, and it went through it. Next his arm, half of his body, and finally he fully steps through it. He entered seeing M'Valkara unconscious beaten in a chair sitting isolated within a dark quarters. Suddenly Mirror-Spock hit him from behind, but he miscalculated the blow and Spock turned around to face him. Spock jabbed him in his stomach. Mirror-Spock blackened Spock's eye with a kick from his boots. Mirror-Spock started to beat on him until he thought Spock unconscious. Mirror-Spock got up walked a few feet and collapsed. Spock had shot him with his phaser. He came towards M'Valkara untied her and held her chin. She slowly woke up, and saw Spock's face. She slapped him. Spock, "M'Valkara it's me, the real Spock." M'Valkara took a moment to realize it was him and soon she hugged him.

Spock entered through the mirror, carrying M'Valkara with him, back to their universe. He then destroyed his mirror. Both reported to sickbay to fix their serious wounds. Soon after M'Valkara was sent to her quarters and was ordered to rest and resign from her duties until she recovered. She sat there bored until someone sounded at her door. M'Valkara, huffed, "Come in." Spock entered. Upon seeing his appearance M'Valkara started to freeze in fear and backed away from him. Spock's face showed a slight concern. Spock, "M'Valkara its Spock." M'Valkara, "I can't trust you, stay away!" Spock grabbed her, she started to cower and whimper. Spock, emotionless, "You must seek counseling." M'Valkara, "Never!" Spock, "You must know that my counter part is gone, and I'm me. I won't harm you as others had." M'Valkara looked at him and she then cried in his arms. He held her there stroking her hair.

After her 1st week of counseling M'Valkara started to push past the Spock incident and started to fear him no more. Every now and again seeing him come out of nowhere did startle her but no harm was to become of it. She began to miss Spock, the lack of spending time with him, craving his touch and thoughts. Though she had no idea in how to tell him of this request.

In the turbo lift together he noticed how she seemed burdened with something. Spock, "M'Valkara, is there something the matter?" M'Valkara grabbed his hand and told him that way, not facing him and silent like. She let go, and he understood her desires. Spock, "I hadn't the knowledge of this stirring going on inside of you. Shall I visit you in your quarters after our shifts are over later this evening?" M'Valkara looked at him, bright eyed and nodded with a smile.

It was very late but the time didn't seem to matter for the both of them, Spock came in and M'Valkara greeted him by hugging. There they had a late but romantic-ish dinner. Soon Spock told her he had to return to his quarters. He started to leave but M'Valkara grabbed his hand. M'Valkara shyly asked, "Spock, may you. Uh may you…" She couldn't utter the words to him or even look at him. He came close to her and finished for her, letting his human side take over for once, "I would be delighted to accompany you tonight." She almost did a dance she was so happy. They both kissed and moved towards her bed. Both laid there, holding hands. Soon they drifted off to sleep, dreaming with one another inside each other's dreams. Never being disconnected from the other, never away from the parted again.


End file.
